Always There
by loonydaydreams
Summary: She was there, through everything. The Stone, The Chamber, Sirus Black, Diggory, The Order, Dumbledore's death, Dobby's Death and The Final Wizarding War. She was there, but who is she?  AU maybe, not quite sure..
1. Chapter 1

Always there – Chapter one.

Summary: She was there, through everything. The Stone, The Chamber, Sirus Black, Diggory, The Order, Dumbledore's death, The Final Wizarding War. She was there, but who is she?

**Before I carry on I just want to say: Yes I know I already have 2 stories on the go and yes I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore, but I couldn't sleep with this idea roaming around inside my head. I had to write it down, anyway none of it is mine, except a few characters you don't recognise/places and the plot. The rest belongs to JKR!**

There was always one girl who was overlooked throughout her entire time at Hogwarts. Always there, always watching. She was always in the biggest crowd of people and always one of the most popular. Yet she managed to stay hidden from most of the school for over 6 years. How? Well here's her story..

She wasn't always this pretty. In fact in their first year she had ridiculous teeth, they were like bugs bunny! Of course none of the pure-blooded witches or wizards knew this, just the half bloods or the muggle-borns; they all knew who bugs bunny was - but they never made fun of her. They embraced her because she wasn't perfect, and if it wasn't bad enough that her teeth were horrendous then her hair was even worse it was a blonde, not a nice pale blonde like that Malfoy's but a dirty blonde like Luna's, don't get me wrong both were lovely, but there was just a certain edge about having hair THAT blonde naturally. As she progressed through school she also progressed through puberty. She became one of the prettiest and most sought after girls in school. Of course with her now perfect hair and teeth and slim yet voluminous body, the boys drooled after her whenever she walked the corridors. She was a nice height, of around 5"7, perfect height if you ask me.. Not too small to be classed as a midget, but not too tall you tower over boyfriends. She was blessed with the most amazing eye colour: emerald green. Some say this is why Harry Potter was attracted to her; everyone knows his weakness is emerald green eyes. Her body, well her body was flawless. Her washboard abs and her perfectly perky D cup boobs, her amazing curves and of course her legs that never seemed to stop. Her dirty blonde hair had a slight wave to it, and somehow managed to travel all the way to the small of her back. She, of course, never noticed the stares she was given. The just-entered-puberty-I-feel-a-stirring-in-my-pants-over-you sort of stare, the stare that any girl over the age of 15 loved to receive. Now she was never one to start rumours or be bitchy, but yet there was always a new rumour going round ABOUT her. Who started them? We will never know. Now your probably trying to guess who this lovely, carefree, beautiful girl is right? Well I give up, her name.. Tori Parker.

Yes Tori Parker, was in fact one of the most popular girls in school, but she was hardly ever seen. When she was she was loved by everyone. Including pretty much every professor, I think even professor Trelawney liked her; said something about her "being a seer" complete rubbish if I may say so. Tori were one of those girls boys loved and girls wanted to be. Along with the rest of the girl population at Hogwarts, Tori had her fair share of "relationships" a few which included: McLaggen (I know, I know... She said it was a dare. Perhaps it was, we will never know.. Unless! Hm no bad idea!) Crabbe and Goyle (Yes she dated both, but they still have to be said together, it's just the standard way of saying things) She was also "involved" with Blaise Zabini at some point over the 6 years she attended Hogwarts, though it is not know how long they were involved, it is known how they were involved. She was always involved in quidditch. In fact I think she was on the team from her 3rd year until the very end.. beater I think. She tried out for seeker but there were faster and better people than her, so the following year she tried for beater and no-one ever took that position again.

I remember seeing a comment about her in the Hogwarts Mail when we were in 5th year, I'm not sure if it was 4th or 5th but I'm fairly sure it was 5th anyway.. She took this comment as a huge compliment but she was immensely modest, so someone from school, possibly a professor sent it off to The Daily Prophet AND Witch Weekly. Of course she was devastated it had made it outside of school, but this alone gave her immense fame. You're all wondering by now, what comment was this? Well look below my beauties and you will see what Tori Parker failed to see, the biggest compliment in the history of compliments.

"Tori Parker... How do I begin to explain Tori Parker?

Tori Parker is flawless.

I hear her hair's insured for 10,000 galleons

I hear she does wand commercials... in Japan.

One time she met Draco Malfoy on a broom

And he told her she was pretty.

One time she hexed me in 5th year... it was awesome."

**(A/N FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THIS IS FROM A FILM CALLED MEAN GIRLS)**

She failed to see what others saw, she saw a desperate girl clinging to her friends to fit in. Others saw confidence and individuality. She failed to see what was in front of her, what she saw was no future, a future being somebody's wife a "show wife" one who only appears when needed and only looks good when needed. Others saw her going far, being an Auror or Healer, or even returning to Hogwarts to teach one day. Hell she was as smart as Hermione Granger and if she could aim to do that, so could she.

Tori Parker wasn't like most pure-blooded witches, yes she was smart, funny and beautiful; but she was much more than that. She had her own opinions; she didn't let her parents views get in the way of her achieving or making new friends. She believed in everyone having equal rights and being treated the same. She was unique in every way. She never followed the crowd, if anything the crowd followed her. She never let other people's opinions of her down; she never let it bother her.

Ah, I've said too much. On with her side of things.


	2. Chapter 2

Always There – Chapter Two.

**I know it's in diary format, but the rest of the story won't be.. I just wanted t make it like this too see how it goes. I knew what I wanted to write but I couldn't think how to write it, if this makes any sense? That's why it is like this;) Don't worry though I'm already writing chapter three and it's written normally! It will be up soon woo! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>30<strong>**th**** August 1991.**

Dear Diary, **  
><strong>Oh hell I don't know how to start these things. Do I just write down what I'm thinking or what I would say if you were an actual person? I'm just going to do with that so here goes.**  
><strong>I am Tori Parker, aged 11 years and 2 months. I am leaving for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in just two days! Merlin two days and I will be in the magical castle! I can't wait. Yet I'm anxious at the same time. What if I don't get put in the right house? What if I don't make friends? Of course these are just silly questions but I'm still nervous.  
>Oh Edna is calling me if you didn't know Edna is our nanny or whatever she's called these days. Maybe we should just call her dad's whore. Anyway BYE!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** September 1991.**

Dear Diary,  
>Sorry I haven't been around a few days, I've been packing! I'm on my way to Kings Cross Station! Merlin I'm so excited! I'm not going to be able to write until I'm in my house common room and alone. So please don't miss me too much. Gosh I'm beginning to rely on you a bit too much aren't I? At least I know you won't leave me, I'll always have you if I don't make any friends.<br>Oh gosh! We're here it's amazing. You know what? I'm going to see if there is a charm I can put on this book so it will write whatever I'm thinking. Hmmmm good plan? That way I can tell you what's going on without having to actually write. It's hurting my wrist

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** September 1991.**

You'll never guess who's here! Who's in Hogwarts! HARRY FREAKING POTTER! YES I KNOW! AMAZING RIGHT. He's like the most famous wizard ever, apart from you-know-who of course. I so have to make friends with him. Oh and then there is that weasley boy. He's strange, stuffs his face an awful lot. Then there is that Muggleborn, Hermione? I think her name was. I don't know and to be quite honest I don't care. Not that she isn't below me, oh no she's not, but I don't really like her. She's a bit too needy and nerdy for me. You'll never guess who just walked past me in the library! DRACO MALFOY! Merlin he's gorgeous! He's only been in Hogwarts five minutes and all the girls are after him. I swear I even saw one girl – poppy or something like that – literally jump on him! I mean does she have no dignity? Anyway it's time for dinner so I'll catch up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** September 1991.**

Hey.  
>Sorry about the delay, I had my first flying lesson today! It was us and the Hufflepuffs! They are so lovely. A bit quiet but still really nice. One guy Cormac kept looking at the muggleborn as if she was a piece of meat –I think he's developed a bit too early!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>**th**** September 1991.**

Sorry, I've been so busy! Have to go! Speak soon.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** October 1991.**

Oh my gosh! I just remembered I was meant to come write to you.. I am so sorry  
>Nothing interesting has happened Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw lost against Slytherin. Which means Gryffindor and Slytherin are in the final! I don't know who I want to win though.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** November 1991.**

Sorry. I completely forgot.. A TROLL WAS IN HOGWARTS LAST NIGHT! A TROLL! I MEAN I THOUGHT I WAS BLOODY SAFE IN THIS CASTLE. OBVIOUSLY NOT! GRYFFINDOR WON. OF COURSE. AH A BLOODY TROLL! I CAN'T GET OVER IT. AND YOU WILL NEVER EVER GUESS WHO LET IT IN! THE MUGGLEBORN! She went "looking for it" because she thought "she could handle it" well obviously not you're an 11 year old bushy haired nerd. She annoys me! Anyway I won't be writing to you for a while. I'm going home for Christmas and it's rude to not socialise with one's company. Au Revoir.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** July 1992.**

Okay so maybe I forgot for the whole year about you... I left you at home by accident. I couldn't owl my mother either because I left my owl at home too; and no-one would let me borrow theirs. She finally realised at owled it to me. I was involved in some incidents I will tell you alla bout them when I get home.l

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>**th**** July 1992.**

I'M HOME! You will never guess what happened before we left. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger went after the Philosophers Stone! It's this little stone that will give immortality basically. You-Know-Who was after it so Harry went to stop him, as did Weasley and Granger. Basically then went down this trap door that Fluffy was guarding (I charmed a harp so he would be asleep) and they fell into devils snare, Granger got them out of that. Then they were faced with all these little keys and one of them fit the door. I was there of course, I was controlling the bloody things! Then once they got through that they had to go through a chess game. I was already down there and I was controlling the other team. They won. Then they faced Professor Quirrell and Voldemort. They made Harry look into the mirror, he told them a lie! He lied to Voldemort! He had the stone in his pocket and he "killed" Voldemort. I don't know if he did or not, After I made the stone appear in his pocket I left. Harry ended up in the hospital wing, not surprising considering he came face to face with his worst enemy! They all got points and Neville Longbottom got points too! For "standing up to them" well he obviously didn't do that much of a good job if they still went down there! Anyway Slytherin won the house cup, but then Dumbledore gave the Gryffindorks extra points therefore they won... Yay for them. Not. They broke multiple school rules, yet they get praised for it. If that were Slytherin's or any other house we would be punished! As we were all leaving I noticed Hagrid (He's the giant [literally] games keeper) give Harry what looked like a photo album. My quest for next year: Cause as much trouble as possible and find out what that book was.


	3. Chapter 3

Always There – Chapter Three.

I have the time so I'm writing ;) Excuse me if this is a shockingly bad chapter. Sorry it's so short:(

It's that time of year again, September. This could only mean one thing. I'm going back to Hogwarts for my second year. This year is going to be different to last year; I'm not going to be the quiet unsociable girl with ridiculously unruly. I'm going to turn into a social butterfly. Make more friends within my house and possibly befriend Harry Potter. I mean we are alike after all. We both survived a killing curse which was cast by Voldemort. Yes, it wasn't Neville Longbottom who could have been in Harry Potters place, it was me. Yes I am going to make friends with Harry Potter and his two sidekicks. Hopefully.

Arriving at Hogwarts is always the same for the younger years; you get off the train, follow Hagrid then into the little boats then off the boats and into the castle. It is no different this year, except I was looking for Harry Potter. No sign of him. So I began following his little Muggleborn friend in hope of finding him through her. No such luck. I would have to wait until we arrived at the castle.  
>The castle, as always, had a charmed roof. To make it look like the sky, in fact it wouldn't surprise me if it actually was the sky. As I entered I noticed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were missing from the Gryffindor table, so I left and went to find them. I didn't have to go that far, they were by the whomping willow; what in the name of Merlin they were doing there I will never know, but what I do know is what they did next. That story is for another time though, perhaps when I'm telling my great-grandchildren about my education. I left them to it and went back to the great hall. Of course because I am a teeny tiny 4ft 7 I managed to creep in without being noticed, and managed to slip away at the end without being noticed. Dumbledore gave the same old boring speech he gave last year, regarding rules and welcoming the new first years.<p>

A few days into the new school year I noticed I was talking to Hermione Granger more than usual, I'd spoken to Ron and Harry a few times too. Even Ron's little sister, Ginny had spoken to me. Maybe I was meant to be friends with them after all. I just can't reveal who I am. That wouldn't do at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Always There – Chapter Four.

**Right so a few reviewers and messengers told me she was too perfect let me get this straight I WANT YOU TO THINK SHE IS TO PERFECT! Jesus I'm not going to make her THAT perfect, Merlin! Okay so I know I'm rushing this, but I need to write! It's like air to me. I know sad right? Anyway If you think this is going too fast TELL ME. I can't do anything about it if you don't tell me what your thoughts are. From now on I will start my chapters with quotes from certain characters, this one is from Tori, and it was said in 1992. It will be said later on in the story when she's reminiscing about her time spent in her second year. Anyway yes on with the story...**

**p.s you know the drill about how none of its mine except characters/places you don't recognise and of course the plot! **

_I know I'm not normal. I can feel it, it's like part of me is missing. Even now I'm at Hogwarts, with my friends I still feel like part of me is missing. I think I know what it is.  
>Tori Parker, 1992.<em>

As soon as they arrived back from dinner Tori headed straight to the library. She had a lot of researching to do; she would ask 'Mione for help but seeing as she wasn't sure she didn't want to drag someone else into it. She searched the library high and low, but she couldn't find any book to do with what she was looking for so she went back to bed. She heard a clock in the distance chime twelve times, signalling it was 12am, as soon as she heard this she crept down to the library and into the restricted section. Unlike Hermione, Ron and Harry when they would sneak into the library she didn't have the invisibility cloak so she had to be extremely careful in case Filch was prowling about with Mrs Norris. Gods how she hated that blasted cat! She easily found her way around the library and found the book she was looking for. Of course this book didn't have a title, because no-one who was sane would go looking for it. She did though, that proves just how important this little square thick black book was. It had held secrets for hundreds of generations, who she was was in that book. She didn't know whether she wanted to open the book and find out. She did. It was her who Filch found the next morning, cold out on the floor of the restricted section of the library.

As soon as Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco and Blaise heard about Tori being in the hospital wing they all raced there, to be stopped by Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry you five but I can't let you see her, she's in a bad state. She's unconscious; we think she had a panic attack." Pomfrey told them rushed before she hurried away silently.

When Pomfrey had returned to her office the five crept past her door and looked around for any sign of Tori. They reached her and it took all their strength and courage to not break down right there and then. Hermione on the other hand couldn't handle it; she flew to Tori's side and was holding her hand and crying within seconds. The boys had to literally cast a silencio charm over her so Pomfrey didn't hear her.

"Oh now there is no need to silence her boys, I already noticed you were here. Now out!" She looked as scary as a mouse, which isn't very. They all started giving her puppy dog eyes till she finally gave in. Sighing Pomfrey said "Fine then. Stay! But if she wakes up your to come and get me immediately. Understand?" They all nodded in agreement as the medi-witch walked away.

Hermione and the boys stayed there all day and all night, well until Madam Pomfrey came and told them all the go back to their dorms. They obliged. Only because they didn't want her to stop them seeing Tori tomorrow. Returning the next day, they noticed Tori was awake. In fact she had never looked better. She practically beamed at them when she saw them come through the door.

The five found out they were just in time to hear Tori's diagnosis "I'm sorry to inform you Tori, but your panic attack you had brought something to our attention... You have Morbus Cerebri and Morbus Caducus. I'm so sorry Miss Parker. Professor Dumbledore is on his way down; I will leave you alone for a moment." The Med-Witch seemed genuine enough when she said I'm so sorry. It was good enough for them.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey left Hermione started pacing up and down mumbling to herself about "finding a cure" she continued this until Blaise and Draco put her in a full body bund and forced her to sit down.

Malfoy looked Hermione straight in the eye and said "Granger look, there's no cure. Leave it okay. We will deal with this, but promise me, promise us all that you will stop trying to find a cure"

Hermione knew Draco was deadly serious so she nodded her head and looked to the floor. In all the commotion that had gone on they had all forgotten the real reason they were there in the first place: to see Tori. Of course as soon as they all realised this their heads shot up and all their eyes were filled with sorrow. Tori just beamed at them, and they all looked at her as if she was Fluffy; the three headed dog.

She grabbed her wand, which was on her side table and conjured up a few more chairs; she motioned to them to all sit. They all did as was asked.

"Guys, I know. It sounds horrible, but we will be okay" Her voice was croaky and they could tell she was trying to be strong for them by the weak smile she gave them "Hermione, don't go looking for a cure. Draco, Blaise you don't have to have your eyes on me 24 bloody 7 I'm not going to break! Harry and Ron, you don't have to act so hard. I know you want to break down into tears, so do I, but we will manage this. I promise you, but I found something out about myself last night; which caused the panic attack" All of a suddenly her five best friends looked, dare she say it, alive? Their eyes gave them away, five pairs of eyes were on her in an instant, full of excitement. They seemed to egg her on, so she carried on.

"" It was clear to them that Tori was excited about this so they asked her to repeat it slower.

"I, Tori Parker, and a Potter! I am Harrys twin! Yes yes yes I know, Harry was an only child bla bla bla. Obviously not! I found it in a book, and OH! Hermione, you're not a granger! You're a black! You are Dorea Black's grandchild... but I don't know who your real parents are. Sorry. We can hunt them down togeth-" She was interrupted by Hermione "No Tori. The Grangers are my mother and father, and no stupid book or family tree can change that. Hell I don't even care if my blood is pure; the Grangers have brought me up all my life. They stood by my decision to come here when I was 11, even though it kills them. I will not abandon them just because you have a theory!"

Hermione fled from the hospital wing, and had already got round the corner before Draco sighed and said "I'll go" He played quidditch and trained out, he could easily catch up with her. If only he knew where she would go... Then it clicked! Of course! A bookworm like her would go to the library! When he got there he realised he was wrong, then he remembered her favourite place in the whole castle: The Astronomy Tower. Quickly but stealthily Draco made his way up the hundreds of steps that led up to the tower, he hadn't even properly entered the tower when he was attacked by a pair of arms latching themselves around his waist. His initial instinct kicked in and he pulled the small girl to him, from the smell he guessed it was Hermione; looking down at her hair it confirmed it for him. Yes no-one had hair THAT bushy.

"Hermione" He practically whispered it, he was surprised she heard him.

"Draco, you understand don't you? They are my life; they already think I'm going to leave them for a better life in the magical world. I can't just tell them I'm going to look for my real parents I just" She sobbed into Draco, so he didn't hear the rest of the sentence but he guessed it said "I just can't"

"I understand baby, but we need to go be with Tori. She needs us right now" He whispering soothingly in her ear whilst drawing circles on her back. He had just gotten comfortable with the situation and had relaxed when they heard a blood curdling scream, coming from the direction they had both come from not moments before. Hermione jumped from his embrace, grabbed his hand and started running back towards the hospital wing. Draco's only wish the whole way there was 'please don't let us run into Filch please' unfortunately for them, that is just what they did.  
>Without even stopping Draco practically shouted at Filch that they were going to the hospital wing and to check with Madam Pomfrey if he didn't believe them, he didn't follow so Draco guessed he did.<p>

**I realise the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** chapters were quite boring, but they were needed. You needed to know Tori was there when Harry, Hermione+ Ron went to save the Philosophers Stone. Otherwise you won't understand the story. I'm sorry about how this chapter went, I'm not happy with it, but I had to clear it up that I want you to THINK Tori is too perfect. Trust me she isn't. You need to wait until she realises what's happened and who she is bla bla bla.**


End file.
